roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Camping Wiki
Welcome to the Camping Wiki! Welcome to the Camping wiki. This wiki is all about the game "Camping" on ROBLOX. The wiki is still in development. The revision and creation of pages is allowed. Describe your topic About The Game This wiki is about the ROBLOX game Camping, by SamsonXVI! A game where you go camping with anyone! :) -Enamint Troubles throughout the camping trip Day 1: After beginning the game, you will start with 11 other players within Specky Woods. The narrator will prompt you to leave the starting area after around 15 seconds. During this time period, two survival items (Medkits, Umbrellas, Smores, e.t.c.) are randomly generated and scattered throughout the map. Day 1 Nightfall: The screen will fade back in and the day time will be reset. After this, the narrator will mislead you into relaxing near the campfire before the monster appears above the campfire and then the player will be prompted to flee. After about 10 seconds the monster will stop killing players and shortly after it will begin to rain. Players will have the option to return to camp but the most prevalent strategy will be to escape to the cave. About 2 minutes into the night you will hear the scream of an animal (In some cases, a loud thunderclap can be heard, flashing the screen and the monster appears in the opening of the cave for a split second before disappearing if you stay in the cave). (Or if you don’t hear the animal you see the monster in the red tent) Shortly after it will transition to the next day. Day 2: Players will spawn back at the camp regardless of where they were the previous night to see that the red tent was destroyed. Oh noThe narrator will imply that since the red tent was demolished, the players will be forced to inhabit the cave for the night. The park rangers will appear on the weird map near a deceased deer laying in a pool of blood (presumably the animal that was screaming the previous night). The park rangers will state that they believe a bear is responsible for killing off the deer and will warn the player that they are setting up traps. After a 2 minute period, the screen will transition to black and night will begin. Day 2 Nightfall: The player will be spawned inside the cave and will be unable to leave it. The narrator will then indicate that it is a stormy night. After 15 seconds, the narrator will then state that the picnic basket was forgotten and they must send a player or a group of players to retrieve it. The player must be cautious as the bear traps that are present on the map. Stepping on them will deal great damage and will make the player slow down. While returning from the camp, if the player passes the well they will see the monster temporarily appear within it. The monster is benign and will soon disappear. When you get back, everyone is given a sandwich to eat. However, after about one minute, it is announced that one sandwich. is poisoned. The person whose sandwich it was will die unless first saved by a medkit. (Take note: Even if you do not eat the sandwich, you still have a chance to be poisoned.) After they have either died or been saved, you hear a low rumbling sound and the narrator tells you that the cave has "caved" in. You are instructed to find another exit. There are loose rocks in the back, creating a passageway leading to two slides. One slide will be safe while the other has spikes ready to damage or even kill any player that comes down it. There is an equal chance (50/50) of how do i get medkit ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? the spiked slide being the left slide or the right. Once you reach the bottom, you go through another tunnel. There are currently two known ways on how this will go down: * The first person in sees the monster momentarily, then it disappears. You reach the end and jump down. There is a closed stone door in front. Once all the players reach the bottom, the door opens, revealing either a huge chamber with platforms to jump to or a maze. If it is the chamber with platforms, there is a flood you must reach the end of. If it is the maze, there are bears you must escape from. By the end of the night, it is not uncommon for only a few players to be left. * If you have luck on your side, the monster does not make an appearance in the tunnel. You reach the end only to find a stone wall. You only need to wait for the sun to rise when this happens. Day 3: The players will spawn at the camp and the narrator will indicate that rescue will arrive the following morning and the player(s) must survive one more day. Noting that there is now blood in the blue tent and there is a black limb caught inside a bear trap will a trail of blood leading to it,(The Blood will say "I'm still alive"). After a minute the transition will begin. Day 3 Nightfall: The player(s) will spawn in the camp and hear a scream shortly after. If there is one player left, it will skip the kidnapping event entirely. If there are multiple players, a player will be kidnapped. The kidnapped player will see a black screen with the image of the monster in the center and will then be teleported to a random location on the map. Once at the destination the player will have limited movement space and will be unable to walk more than a few steps. If the player is directly approached by another player, he/she will be automatically freed. The remaining player(s) have 30 seconds to find the player before it begins to rain and they must return to the tent. If the player isn't found they will most likely perish. After another 30 seconds, the rain will stop and the narrator will prompt the player to flee to higher ground. (the pillars located behind the Blue Tent) When the player(s) have reached the pillar, based on how many players are left. One of the endings will occur. Endings If you are with multiple people, you will climb to the top of the pillar as the fog arises. Soon it will stop and the monster will appear and walk over the plank to you. But, the sun will rise and he will fall because he can not stay in the sun. We tell him that what he gets for trying to kill and poison us, and for kidnapping one of us. He cries that they do not understand. He then explains that when the incident occurred, he didn’t want another murder happening at Specky Woods. As a result, he went crazy to stop the killer. Then, in a cutscene, a bookbag with a random username is shown. Shortly afterward, rat poison is shown in it. The person who owned the backpack then proceeds to kill everyone else in the group without warning, ending the game. If you are alone, when you get to the top of the pillars the monster will just come and kill you. This is because you were the murderer with the poison. For the secret ending, you have to find the Lucky Coin and drop it in the well on Day 2. A cutscene will play, showing a young boy in the shed. He then turns backward, showing his face and then jumpscares the player. This implies that the black figure was actually the youngest son back in the last camping trip when Zach Nolan kills the family and now is making sure something like that doesn't happen again. This is confirmed in Camping 2 when in the good ending Zach Nolan shows himself and attempts to kill the surviving group, then gets surprised when the black figure shows up. Zach exclaims, "NOOO! The son!!!" and then gets killed by the youngest son of that family. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse